diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Revive (Diablo III)
corpses within yards for seconds. | class = Necromancer (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Corpses | gen = | cd = | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = | other = Requires a corpse | skill_image = RevivalD3.png }} Revive is a Corpse skill in Diablo III, very closely resembling its classic version. In-game When cast, revives up to 10 monster corpses in a 20 yards radius area, turning them, for all purposes, into the Necromancer's minions for a short amount of time. The monsters are revived with their exact same Life, damage, abilities and attributes (except the ability to summon other monsters), and they fight for the Necromancer now. Revived monsters are visibly different from their normal counterparts: darkened grey, and depending on monster type, they may be transformed into undead versions, provided the model exists. This skill can revive corpses left after actual monsters slain and corpses generated by skills (even Land of the Dead); any generic corpse, or a corpse left after an immobile monster (such as Carrion Nest) will be raised as a Skeletal Shieldman. When elite monsters are revived, a normal version is raised; additionally, one can't revive other players and bosses. However, Revive does affect large creatures such as Mallet Lords. The skill cannot revive allies.2017-05-04, Watch the Diablo 3 Necromancer Q&A and transcript – 3 May. Diablo.net, accessed on 2017-05-06 Minions only function for a short period, and the number of minions the Necromancer can hold at once is limited by their short duration. Once they are killed or their duration expires, they cannot be raised again. Unless the Purgatory skill rune is chosen, they also do not leave behind corpses afterwards. The skill costs no Essence to cast, and has no cooldown, so with sufficient corpses, it can be used again and again. Runes *'Personal Army': Damage taken by the Necromancer is reduced by for each revived minion active. *'Horrific Return': Reviving a corpse forces enemies within yards to flee in fear for seconds. Damage dealt is turned into Poison. *'Purgatory': Revived minions degenerate back into usable corpses (one for each Revived minion) when they are slain or expire. These corpses CAN be Revived again, or can be used for other Corpse skills. *'Recklessness': Revived minions deal an additional damage with all attacks, but only last seconds. Damage dealt is turned into Cold. *'Oblation': Increases the damage of revived creatures by , but each Revive now costs of maximum Life per corpse to cast. Non-rune enhancements *'Mask of Scarlet Death' (Legendary Helm): Revive consumes all corpses in the targeted area to raise a single powerful minion that does an additional 125–150% damage per corpse (compared to a single Revived monster). *'Corpsewhisper Pauldrons' (Legendary Pauldrons): Corpse Lance damage is increased by 25-30% for 3 seconds for each corpse consumed by any skill, stacking up to 20 times. *'Tasker and Theo' (Legendary Gloves): Revived attack 40-50% faster. *'Enforcer' (Legendary Gem): increases damage by 15% (+0.3% per rank) and reduces damage taken by 90% (rank 25 bonus). *'Bones of Rathma Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): Necromancer's minions have a chance to reduce the remaining cooldown of Army of the Dead by 1 second each time they deal damage. *'Bones of Rathma Set' (Set Bonus for 4 items): the Necromancer gains 1% damage reduction for 15 seconds each time their minions deal damage, stacking up to 50 times. *'Bones of Rathma Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): each active increases the damage of all minions and Army of the Dead by 1000%, up to 4000%. *'Trag'Oul's Avatar Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): Oblation Revived minions deal 3800% increased damage. Healing from skills is increased by 100%. *'Pestilence Master's Shroud Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): each corpse consumed fires a Corpse Lance at a nearby enemy. *'Pestilence Master's Shroud Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): each corpse consumed grants an Empowered Bone Spear charge that increases the damage of the next by 3300%. Can store up to 100 charges, each cast consuming 1 charge. *'Jesseth Arms Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): while Skeletons are commanded to attack a target, Revived minions deal 400% increased damage. Passives *'Extended Servitude': increases duration by 25%. *'Aberrant Animator': grants 200% of the Necromancer's . *'Stand Alone': grants 100% increased Armor. This bonus decreases by 10% (minimum 0) for each active minion. *'Fueled by Death': grants 3% increased movement speed for 5 seconds, stacking up to 10 times, for each Revived corpse. *'Life from Death': each Revived corpse has a 20% chance to create a Health Globe. *'Grisly Tribute': each attack made by Revived minions heals the Necromancer for 10% of their Life per Hit. *'Blood for Blood': removes the Life cost of Oblation rune when picking up a Health Globe, storing up to 10 charges. *'Blood is Power': every 100% of maximum Life drained by the Oblation rune will reduce all remaining cooldowns by 20%. *'Rathma's Shield': for 4 seconds after casting Land of the Dead, Army of the Dead or Simulacrum, Oblation rune will drain no Life on cast. Development Revive took the most development time for all of the Necromancer's skills, as different skins had to be created for each creature type.2017-04-07, Necromancer Influencer Summit 2017: New Information on Skills, Sets, and More. Diablo Fans, accessed on 2017-04-08 Gallery Revive Minions.jpg|Black and white Revived monster skin ReviveP.png|Revived portrait p6_necro_revive_A_indi_groundRune_blend.jpg|Revive ground circle References